


Not Going Anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Kagami has this theory: good dessert is deserved after a well-cooked meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

It’s not that Kagami hates his job; it’s just he’s not entirely fond of having to wear fifty pounds worth of firefighter equipment on a summer day. And thank god it was just a small fire that needed to be put out this time, because he can already feel his skin blistering beneath the thick fireproof coat weighing down on his body.

Kagami peels off his gloves slowly with this exaggerated look of satisfaction, and then his clammy fingers begin unbuckling the chinstrap of his helmet. He’s ready to get out of here. They can blast the air conditioner in the fire truck and maybe grab a few drinks on the way back to the station. Yeah, that sounds nice.

Being a firefighter has its pros and cons, and he finds himself adding things to either sides of the list every day. One thing that’s been bothering him since the start of his profession is the constant praise. When people find out he’s a fireman, their attitudes change, and all of a sudden he’s this almighty hero that’s strong and fearless. He’s not scared of fires, but he’s scared of other things, like, uh, dogs.

“Hello, Kagami-kun.”

That voice. It rings a bell, kind of like when recess is over, and you know you have to go back to class. Kagami hasn’t heard that voice in years, and it’s still as startling as ever.

“Kuroko, what the—” Kagami is clutching his chest, and he has this wide-eyed look, like _oh shit_. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Kuroko, it’s just kind of, sort of, not expected at that moment. So his words come out a little bit harsher than intended. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Kuroko says, bluntly. He’s holding Nigou in his arms, so Kagami makes sure to keep his distance, five feet away at the most. It was always difficult having one pair of those icy blue eyes staring at him like they’re looking into his soul, but having _two_ ; it’s almost overbearing, and he feels like all fifty pounds of his gear has been stripped and he’s standing there naked.

Seeing Kuroko again brings up past feelings he thought he buried deep in the back of his mind, it’s like a shovel is rooting up memories from high school and planting them back into place. Yeah, they had a _thing_ , but it all just kind of fell apart when they decided to split their ways after high school and focus on more important things like their futures.

“You mean…?” Kagami is pointing at the house with a crisped kitchen, and everything just all clicks at once. “ _Oh_.”

“I was cooking dinner and the stove set on fire,” Kuroko explains, because he’s always been forthright and honest. Even something as embarrassing as burning down his own kitchen doesn’t seem to faze him. “Luckily you were able to get here before the fire spread throughout the house. So thank you, Kagami-kun.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m just doing my job,” Kagami says, shrugging. He takes off his helmet, and tucks it beneath his arm. “I actually feel kinda bad. We haven’t spoken in a long time and now here we are, meeting by coincidence.”

“You say it’s coincidence, but I like to think of it as fate,” Kuroko says.

Yeah, eight years of moving on and buried emotions totally just poured down the drain.

 

* * *

 

Kagami will invite Kuroko over for dinner, because his kitchen is burned down, and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He just doesn’t remember how it ended up like _this_ , feeling sated and weightless as he wraps his arms around Kuroko’s smaller frame.

This isn’t what he really had in mind when he invited Kuroko over, but he isn’t complaining. It’s kind of like a win, win. Or a lose, lose. He’s not sure yet, but it definitely feels like a win with the way Kuroko’s mouthing his neck softly and sending goose bumps down the skin of his arms. All he knows is that he’s been missing out on this for the past eight years, and it’s all kind of hitting him at once.

“I missed you,” Kuroko says in a hushed tone. It’s not like he’s never heard Kuroko say it before, but it’s been years, and it’s still exhilarating as ever.

“Yeah,” Kagami breathes. “Me too.”

The moment doesn’t last for long, because Nigou jumps in Kagami’s lap with his tongue hanging out and a wagging tail like he’s never been happier to see him in his life.

 

* * *

 

 Over time, Kuroko coming over for dinner kind of becomes a regular thing. Not that Kagami minds, in fact, it’s the opposite. But it just seems that it’s all he looks forward to, now-a-days. If he doesn’t have work, he’s counting down the minutes until dinner.

“Work at the daycare takes up most of my time, I haven’t had a chance to get my kitchen refurbished,” Kuroko says when Kagami finally asks what’s the deal with his burnt down kitchen. “And I like Kagami-kun’s cooking.”

Kagami will never get over the way he just says what he’s thinking in such a nonchalant tone; it fucks with his mind in this weird way that he can’t put into words. He can feel heat rising up his neck and crawling to his cheeks, and he knows for sure that it isn’t from the steaming pot on the stove.

Kagami clears his throat; “Well, take your time. I don’t mind cooking for you, or anything. I was just wondering,” he assures. He’s not entirely sure where his mind is at that moment, but it’s definitely not intact with his body.

“Kagami-kun, you’re stirring the curry with a knife.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Kuroko sits on top of Kagami, and they make out on the couch until their lips are numb; their hands exploring the parts of their bodies that their lips can’t. Kuroko’s mouth is soft and warm, a bit sweet too. It’s like eating dessert, but even better. And each kiss is languid, and warm, and Kagami can feel himself falling in love all over again with each passing second.

Kuroko locked Nigou in the other room, and they can hear his feet softly pawing at the door like he’s begging to be let out. It’s not that Kagami doesn’t want _this_ , but, well, he can’t really get in the mood when the dog’s soft whimpers are echoing throughout the apartment.

“You gonna go see what he wants?” Kagami mutters in a low tone, and he presses a few gentle kisses to the top of Kuroko’s head before pulling away.

“He can wait,” Kuroko says, and he grabs the hem of Kagami’s shirt and begins pulling off. And maybe Nigou stops whimpering, he doesn’t know, because he’s much more focused on the low groans and soft moans Kuroko will make when he touches him the right way.

 

* * *

 

So, Kagami has this theory: good dessert is deserved after a well-cooked meal.

 

* * *

 

The first time Kuroko spends the night, Kagami lets him borrow one of his shirts. And he can’t help but stare with these admiring eyes, because seeing him in nothing but an oversized shirt is… _adorable_. The fabric hangs loosely against his skin, and makes him look even smaller than what he already is.

Kuroko has a glass of water in his hand, and his hair is disheveled from a mixture of the night before and his wild sleeping patterns. “You’re staring,” he says, and Kagami doesn’t notice that he is until Kuroko says something.

“Sorry,” Kagami smiles, and averts his gaze. He turns on the television, and turns the channel to a basketball game that seems to just be starting.

“It’s fine,” Kuroko says. He sits next to Kagami and curls up into his side, he’s warm and relaxed, and Kagami can’t but melt right then and there. They sit in silence, the sound of the game providing them with a soothing noise, and putting them at a further ease than they already were. Kagami can see the way that Kuroko is practically bursting with happiness, so he leans over to press a chaste kiss to his temple.

Kagami feels sore in a good way, like he just had a good workout and he’s finally sitting down and letting all the pain settle in. He thumbs the forming bruise on the inside of Kuroko’s thigh, and watches as goose bumps rise on his milky skin from the subtle touch.

“How do you feel?” Kagami asks.

“Good. You?” Kuroko mutters.

He doesn’t even have to think about it. “Good,” Kagami says.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes it’s weird to think that Kuroko can go from just being a memory to something much more. Being without him seems almost impossible, and Kagami isn’t sure how he managed eight years. He’s never been happier, and he goes to work with the widest, most stupid grin gracing his lips because he just _knows_ Kuroko will be there waiting for him the next day.

“My kitchen is getting refurbished this weekend,” Kuroko says. Their legs are intertwined under the sheets, and Kagami is drawing these little soothing circles on the back of Kuroko’s back.

“Oh.” Kagami tries not to sound bothered by it. But if Kuroko has a kitchen, then there’s no point in him coming over for dinner anymore, right?

Kuroko lifts his head, and the side of his face is a bit red from being pressed up against Kagami’s chest. “You’re worried that I’ll stop coming over, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kagami admits, because he sees no point in trying to beat around the bush.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kuroko says. And he sounds so convincing and sure; Kagami can’t help but smile, and rake his fingers through the blue strands of his hair.

“Good,” Kagami says, and Kuroko leans down to kiss him warmly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Mika, who gave me the prompt for this!


End file.
